


han jisung's psychology of kiss placements 101

by pIatonic_Iove



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, and hyunsung are the side ship still in the awkwardly dancing around each other stage, but i foolishly wrote most of this in jisung pov so that's why the tags are like this, gomenasai, minchan is technically the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pIatonic_Iove/pseuds/pIatonic_Iove
Summary: > "he only did it because he wanted me to shut up.”> “yeah, as in shut up and kiss him.”// fluff drabble where minho sticks stickers on all the members one afternoon, and jisung is convinced that the big phat heart on chan's lip means something metaphorically //
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	han jisung's psychology of kiss placements 101

Jisung was having one of those evenings where he was feeling very much like a whistling kettle, brimming with steam and pressure. 

“No, but hyung listen to me! I’ve read this in a magazine before! A kiss on the lips means he _like_ likes you!” 

Chan only rolled his eyes, making no move to remove the post-it sized heart-shaped sticker from the edge of his lip as he plonked down next to his junior in the studio. “I don’t think you can apply kiss placement psychology to this situation, Sungie. Besides you weren’t there, he only did it because he wanted me to shut up.” 

It was Jisung’s turn to do the eye rolling. “Yeah, as in shut up and kiss him.” He mumbled under his breath. “Hyung, you don’t understand, it definitely means something. No one else had it on their lips.” 

And this was true, Jisung made it his personal mission to find out exactly where everyone got their stickers because he was a scientist with a hypothesis. When the idea had struck his hyung rather randomly the afternoon of their day off, Jisung had been one of the first butts of the joke. 

Quite literally. 

Since he had been teetering in and out of the realm of sleep on the couch when a weight shooting off his ankle tossed him squarely into the world of the waking. Someone had just been sitting next to him and there was a phantom of a feeling that they had been touching his ass. 

A few blind swipes clued him in that there was, in fact, about a dozen emoticon stickers on the back of his joggers. Jisung rolled into the back cushion with a groan. After that, he glanced to the nearby armchair and found Seungmin, another unfortunately napping victim, with a rainbow on each eyelid. That certainly wouldn’t be fun to wake up to. 

He had been meaning to peel the stickers off for his friend when a rather distressed Hyunjin stomped past, whining in a cadence very similar to the opening of District 9. So Jisung looked over instead. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He croaked, still blearily blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

As an answer, Hyunjin folded himself over the couch, like one of those falling sticky man wall toys, letting his limbs flip and twist until he eventually pools in Jisung’s lap, jabbing a finger furiously at his head. “Look!” 

Jisung didn’t know what he’s looking for at first but then he noted the ridiculous number of flower stickers messily clumping with bits of Hyunjin’s hair. It appears a criminal _has_ been going around the dorm sticking stickers on the members. 

“Who could have done this?” Jisung asked as he very gently helped pick the flowers out of Hyunjin’s hair for him, being extra careful to separate the adhesive without yanking at his scalp. 

“A fan gifted Minho-hyung a bunch of stickers, and he’s suddenly decided it was only right, as an idol and as a life policy, to use the things you’ve been given.” Hyunjin sniffed indignantly. 

Jisung giggled despite the situation. “That sounds very like him. How’d he even get so many in your hair?” 

Hyunjin’s cheeks went pink. “He said he had a trendy new fashion item that erm… would make me more appealing.” Hyunjin was almost shy at the admission. “Then he asked me to close my eyes.” 

“Aww but Hyuni.” Jisung smiled. The latter’s drive to improve was awe-inspiring no matter how many times he sees it in motion. “You’re already more charming everyday just by being you.” 

“You really mean that?” 

“Of course I do.” 

Jisung spiritually shrank at the scrutiny with which Hyunjin searched his face, but then the taller one broke into a grin. “Yours really suit you though, I think you actually could use it as a fashion item.” 

“Huh?” 

“These.” Hyunjin tapped at his forehead. 

Jisung’s hands flew up to the spot and he traced two more stickers there. Two small acorns apparently. He hadn’t felt them against his skin but he still feels the warm press of Hyunjin’s fingers. 

Then Seungmin stirred awake with a very loud, “ow, what the heck?!” 

* * *

At dinner, Minho (who opted to put little paw print stickers on his own ears like fake earrings) immediately whined at Hyunjin and Seungmin for removing their stickers. 

“We were all supposed to match!” 

Seungmin honestly looked like he would have strangled his hyung if not for the laws of the land. 

However, true to his word though, everyone else had been endeared enough by the idea to keep their stickers. Starting with Jisung, who changed out of his pants but kept the ones on his forehead purely because he was complimented for them. So he was a simple guy, sue him. 

Then there was a neat row of food themed stickers along Felix’s knuckles. Apparently, the younger was busy with a game when Minho entered the fray so he decided to plant them along his hands as a challenge to himself. Jeongin had also been in a similar situation but Minho decided to spice things up by attacking his cheeks with a multitude of chick stickers, which was admittedly very cute. 

Chan, who had a heart close to his lip, asked Jisung to pass the salt. 

And finally, Jisung found himself sitting across Changbin, noticing that his hyung had a butterfly right smack on the tip of his nose. It was funny because it reminded him of butterflies landing on a dog’s snout, which word associated into booping a doggo’s nose for good luck, and all of a sudden Jisung was standing at the exact moment of the Big Bang, biting into the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden, waking up at the precipice of the Cognitive Revolution. 

Kisses on the tip of the nose mean good luck. 

He was shocked at his own genius. Yes, he racked his brain, kisses on closed eyelids meant ‘thankfulness’, and despite what Minho tended to outwardly say about Seungmin, they all knew he was as grateful for him. 

Oh. 

Jisung dropped his hand mid-chew, quickly looking at Chan with the heart by his lips, and how his hyung was failing very miserably at trying not to sneak peeks at Minho’s cat paw ear stickers. 

Kisses on the lips mean love. 

_Oh._

Hyunjin knocked knees with his. “You okay there?” 

“I’ve connected the two dots.” Jisung stage whispered. 

“You didn’t connect shit.” Jeongin replied on instinct, and the table dissolved into an off tangent round of playful banter but the Revelation bounced furiously in the back of Jisung’s brain like a pollen grain in Brownian Motion regardless. 

When they were done with the food, despite Minho’s kiss for good luck, Changbin once again loses at rock paper scissors, and is saddled with cleaning duty, so Jisung and Chan head off to the studio first. 

Which was a good opportunity for Jisung anyway, given what he’s recently pieced together and he finds himself running his mouth at Chan with the information before he even thinks to refine his thoughts. That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh) because Chan brushes the conclusion off like a speck of lint on his hoodie. 

“They hated him because he spoke the truth.” Jisung complains. Then he shifts gears. “Okay, and what about yourself, maybe I was barking up the wrong tree. Maybe it is YOU who likes Minho hyung.” 

Chan sputters worse than a dying engine. “That- no- what even- you’re just saying whatever you want now!” 

“Then why are you so flustered?” Check and mate. 

“We are not having this conversation.” Chan shushes. 

“What conversation are we not having?” Changbin joins them then, opening the door with his hip. 

Jisung notices the rush of panic on Chan’s face, and understands that the subject wasn’t ready to leave their bubble yet, so he grunts, “the one about your dastardly rotten luck at rock paper scissors.” 

* * *

When they finish up for the night, high on the breakthrough with a particularly uncooperative melody, it’s already 3am the next morning, the witching hour. The trio stumble into their dorms to find the rest of the group huddled in a fort of pillows and blankets, the colourful screen of Kimi no Na Wa playing on the living room TV. 

Some of them (read: the early to bed, early to risers) had already drifted off to sleep, while the others were sniffling into their tissues without tearing their eyes from the screen. Changbin steals a popcorn from the unsuspecting Felix on his way to the bathroom. 

Jisung kicks lightly at Chan’s heel, a little bit sleepy himself. “Hyung, I’m sorry if I was, like, too pushy earlier but I think you should talk to him anyhow.” 

“It’s okay Sungie, thanks for everything.” 

Jisung makes a vague sound of acknowledgement before he totters away. Chan notices Hyunjin swivelling his head over to them, then basically leaping into the air to escort their half-asleep member, and Jisung going deadweight in his hold. 

_Huh?_ Chan’s going to have to put a pin in that. 

In the meantime, the object of his supposed conversation was out like a light, curled into blankets spread out on the floor. He really acts like a cat at times. So Chan takes a seat on the ground next to him. 

Felix, the only one left still properly watching the movie, notices him and offers the bowl of popcorn. A caring if moot gesture as the credits start playing not even a second later. 

Chan has to laugh, accepting the bowl as he looks at the sleeping visages of Seungmin and Jeongin. “Come on, I’ll put this away. Let’s move these big sillies to bed otherwise they’re going to be stiff tomorrow.” 

“Aye aye.” Felix assents. 

Chan goes to empty the bowl in the kitchen first, coming back to the living room to see Felix leading a drowsy Jeongin away. Stealing the opportunity, Chan opts to rouse Minho, leaving Seungmin to Felix when the blond comes back from tucking Jeongin in. He’s only mildly surprised when Minho’s eyes snap open when he leans into his space, eyes unnervingly clear for someone fresh out of sleep. 

But he really wasn’t, Chan muses, he can hear it in the deepness of his breathing, and how the clear eyes don’t seem to be focusing on anything. 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Chan greets, “come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

Minho hums, sitting up but not making a move to stand. Instead he peers inquisitively at Chan’s face, then lifts his hand to press against the heart sticker. “It’s falling off.” 

Chan had quite forgotten it was there. But it was only natural that it was falling off. In the first place, stickers weren’t really made to last on human skin. Not to mention the placement being so close to his mouth meant that it had been getting worn away every time Chan spoke or even smiled. 

Yet Minho looks affronted. 

“You can always give me another one.” 

“Can I really?” 

There is something in his eyes that flash a little dark and distrusting, and he’s looking much more awake. Chan swallows. 

“You know Jisung-ah said something really strange today.” 

“Oh? What about?” 

“Min…” Chan peels off the precariously hanging sticker on his face and holds it up before Minho, placing it just before his mouth. “Hypothetically speaking, if I had feelings for you, how would you respond.” 

Minho takes a slow blink. “I would be hypothetically happy, because it hypothetically means _my_ feelings aren’t one-sided.” 

“Your? Oh My God, your what?” 

“Honestly I don’t know what you’re so shocked about.” Minho huffs, keeping his tone casual even as his ears practically burn in the dark. “I’ve been dropping some heavy hints. Like you’re the only one that got a heart sticker, you know. I thought that was quite emblematic.” 

“So it’s not because by sticking it here, you were trying to symbolise your subconscious desire to kiss me on the mouth?” 

“No! What gave you that ide-” Minho buries his face in his hands. “Oh My God, it’s Han Jisung, isn’t it?” 

Chan pouts. “So you don’t want to kiss me on the mouth?” 

Instead of removing his hands, Minho just pulls open his fingers enough to peek through. “Not since you only hypothetically like me.” 

Oh that’s right. 

Chan inhales, grabbing both of Minho’s wrists to coax them away, until they are face to face, eye to eye, in the silent world of bated breaths. 

“Lee Minho, I really want to kiss you on the lips.” 

Minho’s eyes blow open and dart towards the floor in a manner of milliseconds. “3 out of 10, try again.” 

This time Chan feels a little braver, watching Minho’s reaction carefully as he draws ever closer, and then softly, quietly, presses their lips together for a chaste, warm beat. 

Minho wrinkles his nose when they part. “3.1, again.” 

They giggle into their next kiss, and the one after, and the one after that. 

After all, as they both know, kisses on the lips mean _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no quips actually, this is just a simple idea spurned from a short little clip i saw and even though i didn't exactly know how to end it, i had fun writing anyway
> 
> just gonna plug my twit @bme_mp4, read my sporadically updated hyunsung socmed au
> 
> *edit* OH one thing though, idk what they're called when i called them falling sticky man wall toys, but i was referring to these bad boys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SL6vo1RQzgA


End file.
